Say hello to the new crew
by lilmercenarygirl
Summary: Slight change in ch 3two new crew members aboard serenity. mischief, mayhem, hillarity and a little lovin' ensue. jayneOC kayleeOC language, and maybe so citrus later.
1. Chapter 1

ok, my first ff fic. river, simon, book and wash isn't in it. my story wouldn't work with them in it, so i guess in a way it's a little AU.

Ash is based on my IKRPG character who is a gun totin' drinkin, smokin, gamblin, fighter. i thought she would be a perfect match in this.

so, here is the disclaimer. i dont own firefly or the characters. Ash and Day are mine. i created them. i no makey money, you no suey k?

-----------------------

"Here she is." Zoe said as they started up the ramp and into the cargo bay.

"A Firefly." The young woman beside her said as she shifted the pack on her shoulder. Her auburn hair blowing in the breeze behind her.

A smile crept across Zoe's face. "You know your boats."

A kid almost as tall as Jayne, but not as broad, walked up behind them with a pack, two duffels and a smile. "That's 'cause Ash here's the best gorramn pilot this side a the 'verse. Even if she's just a girl."

Ashlan turned around to face her brother. "I'm a woman, not a girl. It don't make no difference what sex I am. I'm still the best pilot, Day, and don't ya forgit it."

Zoe smirked as Ashlan punched her brother in the arm. Her smile quickly faded as she heard boots stompin' and movin' fast towards them. She also heard someone whimperin'.

"Move!" Zoe yelled as she pushed Day and grabbed Ashlan by the wrist, jerking her out of the way and off to the side just as Jayne came barrellin' through the bay doors and onto the ramp. He had their passenger that they had picked up a month ago by his shirtfront, draggin' the bloody mess behind him.

Suddenly the guy was flying through the air and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Didn't Cap'n tell ya when ya done boarded this boat a month back ta leave Kaylee-girl alone? I's wishin' we were in the black right now, but Cap'n says leavin' ya on this rock is worse." Jayne straightened up and took a glance around the barren planet. "Yep, I think Cap'n was right. Have fun." Jayne wiped his brow and turned to walk back into the bay.

He stopped when he noticed Zoe and the best-looking, gorramn woman he ever saw.

"Takin' out the trash I see." Zoe said with a smirk.

Jayne answered, his eyes never leaving Ash's. "Made Kaylee cry. Damn near hit 'er."

Zoe drew her gun and pointed it towards their former passenger.

Jayne put his hand on the gun, causing Zoe to lower it. "Mal don't want 'im dead. Said this place is worse an' death."

"Just isn't his lucky day then." Zoe said as she turned. "Come on then. I'll introduce you to the crew, seein' as though you'll be with us a while."

"Uh, Zoe. Why's ya gotta introduce me ta the crew, I already know 'em all." Jayne asked, his eyes still on Ash.

Turning and looking at Jayne, she saw why he was bein' more dense than usual. Walking towards Ash she spoke. "Jayne, I wasn't talkin' to you. I was talkin' to them. They're our new passengers." She took hold of Ashlan's wrist and led her into the cargo bay.

A smile played at Jayne's face as he watched her bein' led by Zoe. He didn't even notice the guy standin' behind him.

Day walked up behind Jayne and cleared his throat. "That'd be my sister you was lookin' at 'though she were a piece a meat."

Jayne turned and met the eyes lookin' at 'im. "Point?"

"Ain't got one. Just wanna make sure ya protect yourself. She's one helluva shot. Just warnin' ya is all." Day smirked and walked into the cargo bay.

"What in the gorramn hell's that gotta do with anythin'?" Jayne said with a shrug and followed them back into the cargo bay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You Ok Kaylee?" Zoe asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine, thanks ta Jayne." Smilin' as Jayne walked up beside her, she turned to the two new faces. "Hi, I'm Kaylee." She smiled even bigger as her eyes met with Day's.

Ashlan stepped forward, smilin' at Kaylee. "I'm Ash, this here's my brother. Nice boat ya got here. Ain't seen a Firefly in awhile."

Kaylee's smile beamed. "Thanks. Her name's Serenity. You know your boats."

Ashlan smiled. "That's what she said." She pointed to Zoe, her smile faultering. "Used ta be a pilot few years back."

Kaylee saw the immediate appearance of sadness in her eyes as she said 'used ta'. "Why'd ya quit?" Kaylee immediately regretted asking.

Day stepped forward. "That's a story for 'nother time. I'm Day, her brother." He offered his hand to Kaylee, as he noticed her smile. It lit up the whole room.

Jayne coughed. "Same warnin' 'ply's ta you. 'Cept it'll be me." He smiled as he looked at Day.

Kaylee rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ashlan as Day and Jayne tried to stare each other down. "Ya know, we've been lookin' fer a pilot. You should talk ta the Cap'n."

"I'll think 'bout it." Turning to her brother, she laughed. "Knock it off Day. Last thing we need is ya getting inta a fight with this big ol' merc. 'Member the last time ya did that."

Day tore his gaze from Jayne. "Now why the hell'd ya gotta go bring that up again? I told ya I was sorry!"

"Sorry?" Ashlan's voice rose and the smile left her face. "I had ta leave that gorramn poker game, where I was sittin' mighty comfy like, _with_ a royal flush mind ya, drunk off my gorramn ass and save yer scrawny ass from that baboon with more muscle than brain!" She started poking her finger hard into his chest as she looked up to meet his eyes that were a whole foot above her. "You know how much that cost me? Yer gorramn lucky I didn't leave ya passed out fer when that baboon woke his ass up!"

"I think I'm in love." Jayne said with a hand to his chest.

Kaylee laughed at the expression on Jayne's face. He was lookin' on at Ash in complete awe.

Ashlan suddenly turned to Jayne. "And you!" She said, her voice still holding the pissed off tone. Lookin' up to meet Jayne's eyes, "Don't antagonize him. He's young and just stupid 'nough ta try and take ya. If'in you hurt 'im, then I'd hafta shoot ya, and I don't think the Cap'n would take to kindly ta me shootin' his muscle."

Just then, Mal walked in. "Nobody's shootin' anyone today. I need that muscle fer a job we got commin' up." Mal smiled. "After that though, I got no problem with it." He walked to Ash and offered his hand. "Malcolm Reynolds."

Ashlan took the hand he offered. "Ash, this here's my moron brother Day. Seems he and the big guy don't like each other much."

Mal smiled and released her hand. "Not too many do like 'im, but he has 'is uses."

"You're our new passengers I take it?" Mal looked at Ashlan who nodded her head yes. "Well, every since a while back, I've decided that before we take on passengers, we check their luggage. No offense. One time we had passenger's all hell broke loose on account of their luggage." Mal said as he glanced towards the crew.

"No problem." Ash said as she looked towards her brother. "It's all right here." She said as she pointed towards the luggage Day had dropped to the floor.

Mal thanked her. "Now then." Mal said as he walked over to them. Ashlan handed Mal her bag. "Anythin' I should know 'bout before I open 'er up?"

"Only if ya don't like guns. Don't go anywhere without 'em, 'specially Lola." Ashlan sat down on a crate and drew out a cigar and lit it.

"You named your gun?" Mal asked lookin' her over with one eyebrow raised.

"Course I do. Name all my guns." She said matter of factly.

Mal went threw her bag and laid three hand guns on the crate next to him. He went through her duffel and Day's duffel and bag. When he was finished, there were 30 different styles of guns laying on the crate.

Mal stood there with shock on his face, Kaylee was smilin', Zoe was shakin' her head, and Jayne looked on in admiration.

"What exactly is it that you and your brother do?" Mal asked, afraid of what her answer might be.

"Little a this, little a that." Ashlan answered. "Mind if I keep Lola with me. She's my favorite after all." Ashlan reached for her favorite gun, but Mal moved it out of her reach. Her death glare was enough to scare Jayne.

"Well, how's I see it is," Mal began, pacing back and forth with Lola in his hand. "You're here on my boat. I'm the Cap'n of this here boat, so what happens here, is my business. The passenger's we take on is my business." He stopped pacing and looked her in the eye, voice raising to a shout. "And why the hell ya got more gorramn guns on you than Jayne does is what I really wanna know!"

Ashlan just smiled and looked at her brother. He nodded his head, so she began. "I think it's safe ta safe that we're in the same business as you, 'cept we free lance. Don't stick 'round much ta one place. Got stranded on this rock 'bout a year ago an' been lookin for a way off since. Finally had enough coin ta get off. Zoe happened along at the perfect time."

Mal threw a look at Zoe. She shrugged and walked forward. "Can you be more specific. What were your jobs?"

Day finally spoke up. "I'm good with engine's, know a bit about sewin' people up after they's been shot, pretty decent with a gun, and with my hands." He shot Kaylee a smirk and watched her blush. "I do some recon and plannin'"

"I piloted some, planned, distracted, and I've gotta crack shot. Gun's are my specialty." Ashlan said standin' up. "Come out here, I'll show ya. Bring Lola." Ashlan walked away from the crew and towards the bay doors. "Day, get some things ta set up for targets." She hollered over her shoulder.

Day searched threw their belongings 'til he found some things to set up.

Zoe turned to Mal as they followed Ashlan out of the bay. "Sir, do you really think this is a good idea? How do we know they weren't sent by anyone?"

Mal frowned and started walking towards the bay doors. "We don't. Let's see what she's got 'fore we make any decisions."

"I like her." Kaylee said as she smiled up at Mal.

"You like everyone mei-mei." Mal turned to look at Jayne. "What ya think Jayne?"

"Did you see those guns!" Jayne said as he practically ran through the bay doors.

The crew gathered on the ramp as Day went around and set up targets in numerous places. He ran back, slightly outta breath because of the distance he ran to set up the targets. With a smile on his face he plopped down on the ramp and smiled up. "Watch this."

Ashlan took off her jacket showing off her black tank and well toned arms. She turned when Mal approached her.

Mal handed Ashlan her gun. "You ain't gonna do somethin' stupid are ya?"

"Ain't got no reason to. Go back there and watch." Turning to face the targets with Lola in her left hand, she fired off six rounds one right after the other, hitting every target dead center, starting with the closest target and ending at the farthest.

"Hell, that ain't nothin." Jayne hollered after her.

She turned around and smiled at him. "You shoot righty or lefty?"

"Right hand." Jayne answered.

Ashlan smirked and walked past him. "Me too. Left hand's my off hand."

She walked up to Mal and handed him Lola. "Well?"

Mal looked at Zoe and back to Ashlan. "Want a job?"

"What's the cut?"

"Ten percent of the take and your own bunk."

Ashlan glanced down at her brother who nodded his head. "We're in. Can I've Lola back now? She don't like it when strange men paw 'er."

Mal handed her back her gun and she walked back into the bay.

Jayne turned around and watched her walk away. "I'll be in my bunk."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. Please R&R. This is my first ff fic, so please be nice k?

I don't own em, cept day and ash. i no makey money, you no suey.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been about two weeks since Ash and Day joined the crew of Serenity. Their first job as crew members was quickly approaching. Only hours remained until Ash's part of the job would begin.

Day didn't like it at first, but he was quickly persuaded otherwise with the help of Lola. "I still don't know why's you gotta be the one goin' in first. Should at least be takin' me with ya." Day sat with his back towards his sister as she readied herself.

Ashlan pulled the black corset shut with a whoosh of breath as she tied it shut. "Gorramn thing's gonna get cut ta pieces after this job." She mumbled under her breath, as she pulled the flimsy black lace skirt up over her legs and stockings. She made sure her stockings were straight and pulled her boots on, lacing them up and then looking at herself in the mirror.

Her auburn hair with blond sun-kissed streaks, was down and flowed in waves over her shoulders. She wore way too much makeup, but she was supposed ta look like a whore after all. She studied herself for a moment. "Where in the hell's I 'sposed ta hide a gun in this get up, huh? Tell me that? I'm thinkin' my boot, what ya think?"

Day turned around and stared wide eyed at his sister. "Oh no way in hell!" He grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the galley.

"Gorramnit Dayson. You're gonna pull my ruttin' arm outta the gorramn socket if ya keep pullin' on it like that."

"Shut up! There's no way in hell's I'm lettin' ya go trapsin' 'round on that rock lookin' like that! Me and Mal's gonna have a little chat 'bout that!"

Ashlan finally managed to pull her arm away from them as they entered the galley. Unbeknownst to them, they were met with three pairs of eyes staring at them. "I's ain't gonna be trapsin'. I's gonna be doin' distractin' and seducin' so's you and the rest of 'em can get in and get the merchandise."

"You look like a ruttin' whore in that thing!" Day stared down at his sister, brother mode kicking into it's fullest level.

"I's 'sposed ta look like a ruttin' whore you idiot. That's the whole point. I'm supposed ta keep 'im occupied so's you can do your job." Ashlan flipped her hair over her shoulder and realized they had an audience. She saw Jayne staring at her as though she was the only one in the room, his eyes telling what he thought. She felt her heart skip a beat and almost melted at the look of want in his eyes. She didn't have time to do anything when Day grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him, her skirt twirling up to reveal her black stockings and garter.

"What you gonna do if'in that bastard tries somthin' huh? Ain't no where fer ya ta hide a gun in there." Day said as he gestured to her and her outfit, arms flailing about.

"If'in the bastard tries somethin' I'll do what I always do, kick his gorramn ass!"

"No you won't." Mal said calmly.

Ash and Day turned around to stare at Mal.

"What you mean by that?" Day arched his eyebrow at the captain. No way in hell his sister was gonna let that slimy bastard paw all over her.

"That'd be Jayne's job." Mal said, glancing over to Jayne who looked as though he needed to be in his bunk right now. Mal threw an empty cup at him.

"What in the gorramn hell'd ya do that for Mal." Jayne turned his attention from Ash to glare Mal.

"I said, that they won't be needin' ta worry 'bout Higgins touchin' Ash, cause that's gonna be your job."

"WHAT?" Ash, Day and Jayne said all at the same time.

"There's been a slight change of plans." Mal said as he took a drink. "Seems as though our man Higgins isn't much for touchin'. He likes watchin'."

"You've gotta be ruttin' kiddin' me, right?" Ash asked as she felt the heat rise all over her body.

"'Fraid not." Mal said. "So, we had to change the plan a bit."

Saying each word slowly, and emphasizing them all Ash said, "When were you gonna tell me about the change of plans?"

Day knew that tone of voice and quickly moved away from her. He gestured to the others that they would be wise to move, just as Kaylee came bouncin' into the galley with a man's shirt in her hands. "I found this for Jayne Cap'n…" She never got to finish as Day wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her out of the way and behind him.

"Definitely not the best time Kaylee." He whispered to her as he pointed to the situation.

"Oh, but I thought…" She stopped as Ashlan started moving towards Mal. "Oh hell."

"When exactly did the plan change Cap'n?" God she wished she had Lola right now.

"Earlier this after noon. Zoe and I went into town and was checkin' the place out. Found out that he doesn't like no one touchin' him but him. He does, however, like ta pay couples ta watch what they do." Mal tried to hide his amusement by drinking from his cup as he watched the color rise on her face.

"Now Cap'n, I ain't what ya'd call innocent by a long shot, but I sure as hell ain't gonna do it with some old, creepy, slimy, lookin' man in the same gorramn room."

"You talkin' 'bout Higgins, or Jayne?" Mal said, teeth flashing with a smile.

"I… Uh… Well…" Since when can't I talk? She asked herself. Ashlan had never been one to be at a loss for words, but this time she was. Of course she wasn't talkin' 'bout Jayne. She'd been talkin' 'bout Higgins. But if she said that, that might give everyone the wrong impression. Jayne was a fine lookin' specimen of a man, but still, she couldn't say that either. She felt the color rising on her cheeks. "You know gorramn well what I meant." She said low, spitting it out like glass.

"Well, that's the only way ta keep him busy. His guards'll be out side the room keepin' an eye on him. That'll give the rest of us plenty a time to take out the two that watches over the safe and get the cash." Mal smiled at her, "Unless you gotta problem with gettin' paid. We need ta get some parts for this boat before she falls outta the sky, and I'd like ta eat sometime this month, this is the only way."

"Ok, but how's we gonna know when ya get the money and when we need ta leave." She understood what he had been saying. She was even a little excited about the whole thing. The past week she'd dreamt about nothin' 'cept for Jayne's hands on her. Although after this, she figured she'd be dreamin' 'bout a lot more than his hands.

"You'll know." Mal said with a smirk on his face. "Know then, it's time ta get you outta that getup and into somethin' else. You two," He said as he pointed to Ash and Jayne. "Are gonna be playin' a couple in love, so ya won't hafta be dressed in that."

"Thank God for that! I mean, the whole outfit thing. I still don't like the idea of Jayne puttin' his paws on mei-mei." Day said, as he kept his hold on Kaylee. He could let her go now. Hell, he coulda let her go a couple minutes ago, but he liked the feel of her in his arms.

Now that that's settled," Mal said standing up. "Kaylee and Zoe, you two go with Ash and get her outta that thing and inta the other thing we bought today. Jayne, I need ta talk ta ya."

"But, Mal…" Jayne said tryin' ta hide his reaction to Ash in that slinky number.

"You can go to yer bunk after I talk ta ya."

"Um, Mal, I don't think…"

"Jayne, I don't pay ya ta think. Now get yer gorramn ass in that chair now!"

Very slowly, Jayne made his way towards the chair as the girls left the room. "What 'bout him." Jayne said pointing to Day.

"Day, go check the mule and git it loaded up." Mal said turning his attention back to Mal.

"But Cap'n…"

"Why don't no one ever listen ta me?" Mal threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Just fer the record, you hurt mei-mei in any way," Day said staring down at Jayne. "I'll hurt ya so bad ya won't even know the name of the part a yer body I done hurt." Day gave Jayne one last menacing look, and walked out of the galley.

"What's 'is problem?" Jayne asked with a smile on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face Jayne. This is serious." Mal stood and grabbed a bottle and set a cup down for he and Jayne. As he poured, he talked. "Now Jayne, this is a little different from what you're used ta." Mal sat and took a long drink of the whiskey.

"I know what the ruttin' hell I'm doin' Mal." Jayne downed the whole cup of whiskey.

"No Jayne, I don't think ya do. You and Ash are in love. That's the part you're gonna be playin'. You're in love, but her Pa don't like it none. You're lookin' fer a way ta make some quick coin ta get off this rock and get away. You're gonna hafta do a bit of actin'. You're also gonna hafta treat her like she's the most important thing in the whole damn 'verse ta ya, and you'll hafta kiss her. On the mouth." Mal took another drink and waited for Jayne to explode.

"No gorramn way Mal. Don't kiss on the mouth, and how's the hell am I supposed ta treat her like the most important. I don't know how ta do that." Jayne grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it.

"Treat her like ya treat Vera. She's your most important gun after all. Except remember that Ash is a woman, not a gun."

"I don't know 'bout this Mal. I mean, the thought of sexin' Ash isn't a bad thought ya know," Jayne wiggled his eyebrows at Mal. "But how's I 'sposed ta pretend ta be in lo… you know."

"First off, ya ain't gonna get ta the sexin' part." Mal looked at the disappointment on his Merc's face and suppressed a chuckle. "You're gonna be slightly shy 'bout doin' things in front of another man. You're not gonna like the idea of another man seein' your woman's body. When you finally allow yerself to relax, you'll be usin' foreplay. You do remember what that is right?"

"Ah hell." Jayne said as he took a giant gulp of whiskey. "Fine. Now, tell me the rest of the plan."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Buddha help me, but I think I liked the other outfit better." Ashlan said as she stared at herself in the mirror. It wasn't bad, but it was… she couldn't even think of a word to describe it. "I look like a frumpy ol' lady in this."

"Wait 'til ya see Jayne." Kaylee giggled. "He's gonna look like a big ol' farm boy."

Zoe pulled Ash's hair back and left a few strands wave over her neck and around her face. "You don't look bad. You look like any other woman on this planet, which is what we're goin' for. 'Cept ya look like ya got a little more money than some. Just remember what ya got on underneath this. That's all that matters." Zoe smirked and thought of Jayne's reaction.

"Jayne's gonna lose it right then and there when he sees." Giggles came from Kaylee as she looked through Ash's clothes. "Although I think he'd like the red one much better."

"I'm not wearin' this for Jayne. It's for Higgins benefit." Ash said as she thought of the black corset and garter she wore underneath. She wasn't quite sure who she was wearin' it for, but she did kinda like it. "'Sides, we're playin' a couple in love after all. Why wouldn't a girl in love wear somethin' like this for her man?"

Kaylee put the little red number away and set down on Ashlan's bunk. "So, ya gonna give me details when ya git back?"

"There ain't gonna be no need for it. Nothin's gonna happen. Well, not THAT at least. Probly just some… well, you know." She felt the crimson brushin' her cheeks again.

"What? Like touchin' and kissin' and stuff? Like foreplay?" Kaylee laughed out loud and fell sideways onto the bed as Ashlan stood there with her mouth making an 'O' and stuttering to try and find an answer.

Ashlan finally composed herself when Kaylee fell over laughin'. "Maybe some kissin' sure some touchin', but I ain't gonna let him do other stuff, as you've said."

"You saw the looks on the whore's faces when they came down from bein' with Jayne you'd change yer mind. I often wondered 'bout it myself."

"Kaylee!" Zoe finally decided to take part in the conversation. "I don't think that's something you should be thinking about. Cap'n would skin ya if he heard ya talkin' like that about Jayne.0"

"Didn't say I was thinkin' 'bout it now, but I have wondered in the past." Kaylee smiled at Zoe. "Come on Zoe, you've seen those girls. You've also seen him workin' out too. He's sexy and you know it."

"Kaylee, please don't say sexy in reference to Jayne ever again." Zoe said holding her stomach as though she were sick.

"Ok." Ash grabbed one of her small caliber guns she had named Pearl, and shoved it into her garter belt. "I think it's time we stopped talkin' 'bout this and got the job over and done with." She started out of her bunk praying everything would go down how it should."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now remember," Mal hollered after them as he dropped them off at the edge of town. "You're a young couple in love. Act like it." He smiled and started off into town with Zoe and Day on the mule with him. "You two kids have fun, and behave yerselves."

They looked at each other, and started their walk into town. The walk was quiet. Neither of them said anything. As they started seeing more people, Ashlan placed her arm through Jayne's and stepped closer to him. He stiffened up slightly, then she whispered. "Remember, we're in love. People do this sort of thing. Relax, don't be so stiff."

Easy enough for her to say. His John Thomas was tryin' his stiffest part right now. Gorramn but this was gonna kill 'im.

They walked into the bar and Jayne saw all eye's turn to look at Ash. Suddenly, he removed her arm from his elbow and put his arm on the small of her back, leading her over to a table. There weren't a lot of folk in here tonight, and he was glad of it. He saw their mark sittin' at a table diagonal from them. Saw him watchin' the two. Looks like it might be easier than he first thought.

Sitting down at the table, he ordered two drinks from a waitress and pulled Ashlan closer to him. He whispered into her ear. "I think he's already taken the bait. Was watchin' us since we's was commin' in."

"Which one is he?" Ashlan leaned over, and whispered into his ear, hoping others thought she was whispering sweet nothings at him. She lifter her hand to his chest as she leaned against him. As she rubbed small, slow circles on his chest, she felt the muscle tense and jump underneath the thin material that made up his shirt. Man if he wasn't built like a… "Some big guy's comin' this way."

When the guy was at their table, Ashlan looked up and leaned closer into Jayne. Remember Ash, you're a young girl in love. Don't know much about the 'verse, and you don't know this big baboon walkin' up to ya. Let Jayne do the talkin'.

"Haven't seen you folks 'round these parts before. You new?" The guy looked Ashlan over as though she were a real pretty object, not a woman.

"Yes sir. Me and my girl here were passengers on a ship. We landed fer a day and they's took off without us. Took all our belongin's with 'em. I's was hopin' I'd be able to find some work 'til we could figure outta way ta git where we's was goin'."

Perfect set up Jayne, Ashlan thought as she snuggled a little closer to Jayne. She could really get used ta bein' this close to him. He felt safe. He started rubbing the small of her back and all her warmth went to a place that hadn't been awake in quite a while. She struggled to hold in the moan by closing her eyes and biting her lip.

He felt it. He felt her tense, then relax. He could feel the moan against him she was tryin' so hard to control. He smirked inside and slowly took his hand from her back to wrap around her waist.

"Well, if you're lookin' ta make a bit a coin, I think my boss might be able ta help ya out. Why don't ya come over ta his table and he can talk ta ya 'bout it." He turned from Ash and Jayne and started walking back over to his boss.

Jayne looked down at Ashlan and smirked as he helped her up. " 'Member, this is your turn," He whispered into her ear. "I don't wanna do it, but ya convince me ta." As he pulled away from her, he saw the rest of their crew enter the bar.

Ashlan held down the shiver that wanted to run through her body as she felt his warm breath tickle the side of her neck. "I know my part in this Jayne."

They stopped in front of Higgins and he gestured for them to sit. "I hear you and your lady are lookin' ta make a bit of coin?"

"Yes sir." Jayne sat after helping Ashlan into her seat, and wrapped his big arm around her, holding her waist with his hand. "We're lookin' ta make a little coin ta git off this moon."

Higgins eyed them both, giving them both a swift but thorough look over. They'd do. "Well, I have a proposition fer ya. An easy way ta make some quick coin."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the crew kept an eye on Higgins, Jayne, and Ash, while trying to not be noticed too much. Mal realized that things were going quite well. Jayne and Ash were adjusting to their new roles rather well. If he didn't know better, he would a thought they really were a couple. His eyebrow raised when he saw Ashlan's arm snake around Jayne's lower back and cuddled up against him.

He saw expressions change as Ashlan pulled away from him. They looked as though they were arguing slightly. He saw Jayne's expression as he shook his head and Ashlan smile. Jayne looked across at Higgins and raised his hand to shake the man's. The three of them stood, Jayne reaching for Ashlan's hand, and started walking away. The group of men next to their table stood and followed.

"Ok guys, time to swing into action." Mal downed the rest of his drink as he saw Jayne and Ashlan being led up a flight of stairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were led into one of the most sensual looking rooms Ashlan had ever seen in her life. It was hard to believe that this room, with it's gold's, red's and tan's were in the same building as the dingy little bar downstairs.

The bed was big, with a canopy of lace flowing over top of it and down the sides giving the illusion of privacy. Her grip tightened on Jayne's as the first wave of nervousness coursed throughout her body.

He tightened his hold on her, not enough to hurt, but enough to try and comfort. He would think back on that later and wonder why he tried to comfort her.

"Well then," Higgins said as his guards walked out of the room and shut the door. "I'll be sittin' over there in that chair watchin' ya. I want ya to undress each other on the bed, in front of me. That's the way I like it. Remember, I'm not even here." He smiled and walked over to his chair and sat.

Ashlan leaned into Jayne, "What are we doin' Jayne. Ain't no gorramn way we's gonna convince him that you and I…"

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Higgins looked at them. He had taken off his jacket and was smokin' a cigar with a glass of somthin' sittin' beside him. "I'd like ya both to pretend that you've never done this before, that you're each others firsts. I know that may seem a bit odd, but I feel that it heightens my enjoyment thinkin' that I'm watchin' yer first time, watchin' ya explore each other, so take it slow." He blew out a stream of smoke from his lungs with a sick and twisted smile on his face.

"Problem solved." Jayne said quietly as he led Ashlan over to the bed. Fer her maybe, but definitely not fer me, he thought as he looked down at her. He'd never really, made love to a woman. Ta him it was mostly whores. He didn't know how he should act. He was 'sposed ta be in love with her. 'treat her like your guns.' Mal's words ran through his head. He thought he could handle that. He looked down at her and all thoughts left his mind. All the blood in his body went straight to his John Thomas as he saw her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took. His hands itched to touch her.

This was gonna be the best, and worst job of his life. There was no way he was gonna be satisfied with just touchin' her once.

Ashlan's heart was poundin' in her chest as though she'd never been with a man before. It's not like they were actually gonna get to the 'doin' part of it, but he still had to touch her. Her skin was pulsing with excitement. Jayne's hands, all over her body, she could barely compose herself. She looked up into his eyes and she was gone. The heat, want, and lust that showed in his eyes was more than she could handle. She took a small step back, and then raised her hand up to lay against his cheek.

They both forgot about Higgins being in the room as they moved to touch each other. Jayne's rough, callused hands pulled her close to him as his head dipped to taste the soft skin of her neck. The moan that escaped her mouth was genuine as he devoured her. Her hands exploring his back as she reached to his neck to pull him closer.

He picked her up and layed her on the bed as he climbed onto it and beside her. His hand ran up her stomach and stopped just shy of her breasts. She arched up into his hand needing to feel more. Jayne started unbuttoning her top, starting at the bottom and making his way up. Shock, excitement, and then amusement filled his face as he saw there wasn't skin, but the black number she had on earlier. He looked up at her with a cocky grin, and she smiled at him.

As he removed her blouse, he kissed the tops of her breast that were exposed, and she pulled his shirt out from his pants, slipping her hands under the material to feel his back. She needed to feel his skin. His lips left her breast and she whimpered. Long gone was the pretending. Her need was growing. He sat up, pulling her with him to her knees. He reached around her head and gently pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders.

She shook her head as wave after wave of hair cascaded around her. Reaching out to him, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his chest, and through his hair before sliding the shirt over his shoulders. She felt power in him. The muscles in his chest and on his arms jumped at her touch. She raised her eyes to his and gave him her most seductive smile.

He didn't know what came over him, but as soon as he saw her lips form the sexiest smile he ever saw, he had to feel them. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss slowly turned hot as she wrapped her arms around his body pulling him closer to her. He layed her back onto the bed and settled himself between her legs, pressing up against her so she could feel his need as their tongues danced with one another.

A moan escaped her mouth and was captured by his as she felt his length push against her. She pulled him closer to her, needing to feel more of him. Then, she felt Pearl pushing into her leg. Jayne felt it too. She knew he did as he slowly let his hand travel down her side and over her hips to her thigh. He kissed his way down her body, over her stomach, and down her legs. When he started his trek back up, he ran his hand up her leg, under her skirt, and onto Pearl. She felt him take the gun away from her. It was small enough that he could palm it. Higgins never saw it as Jayne put the gun into his pocket.

It took all of his will as he took the gun instead of letting his hand journey to the warmth he felt between her legs. God how he wanted to be swallowed by that warmth, to feel that warmth wrapped around him. He let his hand travel up the side of her hips and start to pull her skirt from her body as she reached for his pants and started pulling at the button.

When he had her skirt off of her, he looked down on her body with admiration. Her skin wasn't perfect, it was marred with many scars, much as his was, from the rough life they had both led. He body was toned, and glistened with sweat. The black corset and garter were almost enough to send him over the edge without even touching her. Her chest heaved, trying to draw breath in as she watched him look her over. With his hand moving up her stomach, he started to loosen the corset. He finally found skin and lowered his head to taste.

She moaned and arched her body up as his tongue trailed up her stomach and over her breasts to find her peak and take it into his mouth. His hand playing and massaging her other breast. She started whimpering. There was no way in hell she would be able to live after this. Not after the way his body felt pressed up against hers. The way his mouth felt on her breath would haunt her dreams forever. She wouldn't be able to live her life again until she had more than just a taste of this man.

He moved his mouth from her peak, over her breast, up her neck until he found her mouth again. He settled his body between her legs and felt them wrap around his waste pulling him closer. Then he heard the guns. "Gorramnit!"

He quickly jumped off of her. "What the hell's all that racket?" He asked as he pulled Ash up off the bed and into his arms. He knew full well what it was. He was really pissed off that Mal couldn't have waited another twenty minutes or more.

Higgins jumped up from the chair, buttoning his pants. He gave his guests one last look and walked towards the door.

Ash hurried and redressed herself, not having the time to button her blouse as the door burst open and Mal, Day and Zoe burst in. "Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

Higgins turned to look at the couple who was dressed and had guns pointin' at him. "Ah hell." Was all he muttered as he raised his hands towards the ceiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

please review..

lilmercenarygirl


	3. Chapter 3

REPOST

I'm reposting this because there was a slight change to the story. See, i don't have lika draft or anything i work from. I use what pops up in my brain at the time. I'm right there along with you, not knowing what's gonna happen from one chapter to the next. Hell, i don't even know what the ending is gonna be. So, as i was writing the next chapter, something i wrote made me go back and change, or rather, remove a few sentences all together. It's the part where Ash is in the shower thinking.

So for those of you who already read this, sorry, and to those of you who haven't... what are ya waitin for? lol

DISCLAIMER- don't own 'em, that's all Joss. but, ash and day are mine... although i wish i could own jayne... le sigh

The ride back to Serenity was an uncomfortable one. Ashlan kept thinking about Jayne's hands all over her body. Jayne kept thinking about his hands all over Ash's body, shifting once in a while to try and find a more comfortable position for his John Thomas. Day kept staring and his sister and then giving Jayne dirty looks. Mal and Zoe where the only ones to find amusement in the other's misfortunes.

After they had busted in on Jayne and Ash, Higgins was rather amenable. He put up no fight or resistance. He had said nothing in regards to the money they were stealing as he was being tied up. The only thing he had said was the show Jayne and Ash had given him had been the most erotic he had ever seen. Said it was hard to believe they were only acting. Ashlan had walked out of the room, and Mal could have sworn that Jayne had blushed.

The mule pulled up into the cargo bay, as a smiling Kaylee met them. She took note of the silence and looked at Ash, then Jayne. Looking back at Mal she asked, "Everything shiny?"

As everyone got off of the mule Mal turned to Kaylee. "Went off without a hitch for once." Turning to Zoe he pointed to the money. "Let's get that stuff loaded up right proper. Jayne…"

"I'll be in my bunk." Jayne started off towards the bunks as Kaylee turned to Ash and smiled.

Ashlan felt the blush rise on her cheeks.

"Well then," Mal started as he looked to Ashlan.

"I need a shower." Ashlan said as she turned to walk away. "A very, very, cold shower."

Zoe was the only one to pick up the tail end of what Ash had said. She smirked, knowing that things had only just begun to get interesting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why the hell'd I hafta go an' kiss her on the gorramn mouth? Why the hell'd I do anythin' that I did? It's not like me. None of that was like me! Jayne questioned himself as he made his way back to his bunk. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he did any of the things he did back there.

She was hot. There was no way 'round that. He figured she'd be a tiger in bed. Woman would be mighty fine at sexin', he'd figured that much already. That lil' black number she had on was mighty fine too. Gorramn woman probably wore it on purpose too.

Jayne opened the hatch for his bunk and made his way down. He locked the hatch and took off his clothes as he made his way to his bunk. He had an itch that needed scratchin' and weren't no way in hell anyone 'sides him would be able to take care of it now.

He layed down on his bunk and closed his eyes. He'd hafta find himself a whore when they made the drop on the shipment they picked up tonight. The only thing was, he didn't think a whore would be able to satisfy his need. With that, he took matters into his own hands, as images of Ash in the black corset and garter filled his mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ashlan gasped as she stepped under the spray of cold water. She could still smell Jayne on her. The combination of sweat, lust and man filled her senses making her want him even more.

As her body slowly adjusted to the cold water, she rested her head against the wall and let the water flow over her body. It was gonna be rough, the next couple of days. She remembered the first time she saw him. He was draggin' the beaten and bloodied guy that tried hittin' Kaylee off the ship. She could see, clear as day, his muscles ripple through his shirt, the power in him, and the look of fury in his blue eyes. It was enough to make her quiver with need.

She lightly and slowly began beating her head against the wall of the shower. Thoughts like that weren't doin' her a damn bit of good.

She reached for her shampoo and started lathering her hair. The scent of chamomile filled her senses, but through it all, she could still smell Jayne.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Ashlan had taken off for a shower and wasn't finished by the time they had finished loading their cargo, Mal had piloted them off of the moon they were on and back into the black. It would take about a week to get where they needed to drop the cargo. For some reason, he felt it was going to be a very long week.

After they were into the black, Mal put the boat on auto pilot and headed into the galley. Kaylee and Zoe were making a late dinner. Day was sitting at the table cleaning one of his guns. Jayne and Ash, he noticed, weren't present.

"Somethin's smellin' mighty fine lil' Kaylee." Mal grabbed himself a mug full of juice and sat down at the head of the table.

"Thanks Cap'n. I was lucky ta find some fresh produce at the market earlier today when Jayne and I went lookin' for some parts fer Serenity."

Mal sipped at his juice and watched Day. Looked like he took as much care with is guns as Jayne did with his.

Day looked up from his guns and gave Kaylee one of his million dollar smiles. "It smells amazin' whatever it is."

Kaylee blushed and turned back to the stove. "Thanks."

Day turned towards Mal, smirked, and then turned his attention back to his gun.

Zoe started setting the table while Kaylee put everything onto dishes and set them on the table.

"Thought I was imaginin' the smells that are comin' outta here. Glad I was wrong." Jayne bellowed as he made his way through the door. "I take it Kaylee-girl cooked tonight." He winked at Kaylee and took a seat across from Day.

"Zoe helped." Kaylee smacked Jayne on the back of the head. She was getting ready to sit down next to Jayne when Ashlan walked in.

"I'm not dreamin' am I? There really are fresh tomatoes right? Please tell me I'm not dreamin'." She looked to the table and saw the fresh vegetables and fruit. Then she saw Jayne. She thought she would start drooling at any minute, but didn't know which one caused it.

"Nope. Got all this at the market today. Come on and grab a plate. With the way Jayne eats, we'll be lucky if we get any." Kaylee giggled at the hurt look on Jayne's face. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Just kiddin'." She walked around and sat down between Day and Mal.

Zoe sat down at the opposite end of the table as Mal, which left one spot, between Mal and Jayne. She made her way, slowly towards her chair, and sat.

Mal took notice of the play, or lack there of, between his merc and his new gun. Interesting. "Well, dig in."

It was a flurry of hands as plates began passing between one another. Tomatoes, cucumbers, some cooked greens with butter, and wild rice were passed around, along with fresh bread and a pitcher of iced tea.

"Oh god, I think I'm in heaven!" Ash said as she swallowed her first bite of tomato.

"Just wait 'til ya see what we got for dessert." Kaylee said with a smile.

"You mean there's more?" Ash asked soundin' like a little kid.

Kaylee and Zoe shared a smile. "Yep. Just you wait. Don't eat too much, or you won't have any room left."

Conversation was good for the rest of dinner. The tension between Ashlan and Jayne started to dissolve as stories were told, and laughs were shared. Kaylee and Day had managed to move closer together throughout dinner, and by the end, his arm was around Kaylee as he listened to Mal tell a tale of a folk hero.

"So there we are, on Higgin's moon, no relation to the one we robbed today, and we look up and see this big ol' statue made of mud."

"Um Mal, do ya hafta tell 'em this one." Jayne looked a bit uncomfortable.

Tell 'em the one 'bout your wife."

"You were married!" Day sat at attention, staring at Mal.

"That's another story for another time. Just for that Jayne," Mal looked at him with an evil smirk on his face.

"No Mal. No ruttin' way!"

Mal stood up from the table and began to bellow a song.

"Jayne!"

"The man they call Jayne!"

Jayne hung his head as the blush crept up his face. "Gorramn ruttin' mudders." He mumbled.

Ash looked from Mal, to Jayne, and then to Day. "Oh. My. God! I didn't even put it together at first."

Mal looked down, slightly sad that he didn't get to sing the song. "Put what together?"

She looked at Jayne and lost it. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

Jayne took notice and lifted his head to stare at her. She was gorgeous when she laughed. Her whole face glowed when she laughed like that. Wait a minute. What in the ruttin' hell was he sayin'? He'd never called any woman gorgeous before. Well, he had, but he'd never meant it.

"What in the ruttin' hell's she laughin' at so damn hard?" Jayne tried his best to sound annoyed. It didn't work.

Realization hit Day, and he started laughin'. "Few years back, maybe two, Ash and I were on Higgin's moon pullin' a job. We ended up in a bar in a small muddin' town. All the mudders were drinkin' and laughin', then this guy starts strummin' a guitar and singing this folk song, The Hero of Canton," Day starts laughin' as his sister laughs harder, "The man they call…"

"JAYNE!" Ash finishes for him. By this time, she's laughin' so hard, she can't breath. Everyone but Jayne busts out laughin'.

"I don't see what's so ruttin' funny 'bout it." Jayne says as he looks around at the crew.

"I… can't…breath!" Kaylee says through her tears.

"Oh god! I think I'm gonna pee my pants!" Ash manages to get out through her laugh. She stands up just as Jayne reaches to get another piece of tomato, trips, and lands on Jayne, knocking him backwards in his chair. They land with a thud, and the laughing stops.

Four heads peer over the table. Jayne's flat on his back, Ash is lying on his chest, and a piece of tomato is laying smack dab in the middle of Jayne's forehead.

Mal, Zoe, Kaylee, and Day sit back down in their chairs and laughter explodes from their mouths once again.

Jayne reaches up and wipes the tomato from his head. When he opens his eyes, he's met by the green eyes of Ash lookin' back at him. He knows that look. It sends a shot straight to his gut. All the laughter is gone from her face, and in it's place is want.

Ash saw her need returned in his eyes. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. She straddled him and put her arms on either side of his head to push herself off when he grabbed her hips and pulled her down to him. He spoke to her, in a voice just below a whisper so only she could hear. "I think I like this position better."

He released her, and she quickly jumped to her feet. She looked around, but no one had been paying her any attention. Turning, she started walking out of the galley.

"Hey Ash, where ya goin'?" Day hollered after her.

"I need a shower." Then she was gone.

"That woman takes an awful lot of showers." Mal said as he looked towards Jayne with a smirk.

Jayne turned and started walking away. "I'll be in my bunk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

please review!

lilmercgirl


End file.
